1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vertical type magnetic recording medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A vertical type magnetic recording medium has been proposed as a new recording system for super dense recording (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 134706/1977).
The magnetic medium used for this purpose must have high magnetic anisotropy in vertical direction on the layer and high coercive force. It has been disclosed that a Co--Cr layer prepared by a high frequency sputtering process is excellent medium suitable for the aforementioned condition.